zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HyperLink
Location To Hyrule and Partial Time-line Possibilities ''In The legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, Termina, could be North west of Hyrule due to the Appearance of what looks like Death Mountain in Ocarina of Time. The Suggested Death Mountain, can be seen to the Southwest of clock town, while it is in Northeast Hyrule in Ocarina of time. Further the Zora's Domain is found in Northwest Hyrule while in Termina, Zora's cape is located to the west, Suggesting that Zora's Domain also leads into an ocean or a River that runs along the Lost Woods and Death Mountain, that connects to the Great Bay Area. Also The Lost Woods in Ocarina of Time is located in Northeast Hyrule, while in Termina the Lost Woods woods are to the far Southwest. A point of Fact is that Link enter clock town through the Lost woods which suggests that he was originaly looking for Saria or Navi when the skull kid that Link taught Saria's Song to Mugs him thus starting the adventure. This also could mean that Majora's Mask isn't a third future to Ocarina of time as theory says, but takes place directly after and is a link to The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, Which is the second Future of Ocarina of time. In Wind Waker the past hero of time shattered the triforce of courage becuase he left the land of Hyrule. Skull Kid also weaves in and out of the Two Worlds. Stories in Majora's mask told by Anju's Grandmother, say that Skull Kidd ,or an Imp, was friends with the four gods of Termina. The Gods decide to Protect or guard Termina while they sleep. Skull kid was saddend by this becuase he thought the gods were no longer his friends and spred his anger across the land.the Gods get called by the people to stop the skull kid so they banished him from the land. the story actually says he returns to the heavens but it is said he just goes to another land, Which is probably Hyrule where, somtime later Link finds him and teaches him Saria's Song. During the events of Ocarina of Time Link also helps the Happy Mask sales Man Sell his masks. The Sales man is in Majara's Mask as well having found Majora's Mask itself. it is believed that the Salesman Found the cursed mask during the time line of Ocarina of time, and that it was stolen from him by Skull Kid in the Forest or Lost Woods a day before Link come along and get mugged, explaining why at the end of Majora's mask The skull Kid recognizes Your sent as the kid that thought him the song in Ocarina of Time. Another character that reappears in Majora's Mask Is "Link the Goron." In Ocarina of Time there is a Goron that is Named after Link. which is supposedly the Mail Goron in Majora's Mask. Anju is another charater that returns. It is theory that Anju's father in Termina Who could have ran the Stock Pot Inn Dies some time during Ocarina of Time and she returns home ,to Termina, to Run the Inn. also Anju's brother In Ocarina of Time who loves Cuccos goes to the Romani Ranch, in Majora's Mask and raises Cuccos there. I am currently working on a map that would show the Two Worlds together for a picture view. Let me know what you think of these theories. I'm excited to know if others think they are strong possibilities too. HyperLink (talk)HyperLinkHyperLink (talk) --HyperLink (talk) 04:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC)HyperLinkHyperLink (talk)--